


尘埃

by Lonicera_1995



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera_1995/pseuds/Lonicera_1995





	尘埃

克洛泽被浓烈的青柠檬味折腾地头晕目眩，他很早就明白托尼在伪装自己的身份，倘若不是因为他们身份敌对，不是因为军队的生活环境紧张，托尼早已是他的囊中之物。  
“是你呀。。。”托尼朝对方瞪了一眼，用手艰难地支撑起后腰，让自己靠在身后的柜子上，“很抱歉。。。”  
“在找这个东西吗？”克洛泽掏出一小瓶抑制剂，故意在托尼面前晃了晃。  
“你早就知道的，对吧。。。”  
“如果不是发情期提前，你还打算将这件事隐瞒到什么时候？”  
“求你。。。把抑制剂。。。给我。”  
“我的部队就在不远处，况且这里是军营，如果不是我，任何人都可以看到你狼狈的样子。”  
“把它给我！！！”  
托尼冲上去抢抑制剂，克洛泽捉住他的双手将他反绑住，又趁机拔出别在腰上的枪，卸掉子弹，然后将整个枪管塞到对方的嘴中。  
“唔！！”  
托尼被惊到了，他本能地想反抗，可四肢像完全融化在地面上一样，失去了力气。  
“旁边随时有人经过。你别怪我。”  
话音刚落，他三两下撕破了托尼的衣服，散发着青柠味的雪白肉体毫无保留地暴露在他的面前，四个月了，他终于见到了令他心心念念的尤物。冰凉的空气打在身体上，让托尼恢复了意识，双手不能动弹，枪管在口中插得严严实实，他自知逃脱不了，便索性朝克洛泽的胸膛凑了凑。  
克洛泽显然被托尼主动的邀约刺激到了，他终于放下矜持，用力在托尼的胸口处咬下一个深深的牙印。随后他便如同贪吃的野兽那样舔舐托尼的身体，从微微发红的乳头，到紧致的腹部，再到精瘦却白皙的腿根，最后落在肿胀不堪的分身处。  
“青柠檬本来是酸的，你倒是格外甜美。”  
“嗯。。嗯！！”  
身下的感觉越来越强烈，托尼没想到自己在情事上不堪一击，枪管依旧控制着口腔，他只得拿膝盖象征地顶到克洛泽的腹部，希望能给予对方一点暗示。  
“等不及了？”克洛泽故意在他的分身顶端蹭了一下，“我会帮助你的。”  
“嗯。。。”  
托尼打了个冷颤，心里不由得咒骂几声，可下一秒他的身体就再度放松下来。克洛泽用双手将分身包住，沿着最外侧边缘从上到下反复套弄着，涎水再度润湿了托尼的嘴角，他最担心其他人见到自己失态的样子，但此刻他竟全然不在意了。  
“刷！”  
由于身体太过敏感，释放的时间比预料中要短，托尼无力地躺在地上，口中的枪管也捅到了更深的位置。克洛泽扯下托尼两腿间的最后一块衬布，湿漉漉的液体流到股间，后穴微微张合，随时等待着被人侵犯。克洛泽仅有的理智在这一刻被彻底消磨，他三两下解开皮带，右手按住托尼的后脖颈，在毫无征兆的情况下挺进对方的甬道内。  
“唔！！！”  
托尼睁大双眼，身体猛地向前倾，枪管的位置也更加靠近喉咙。克洛泽动作很快，几乎不给他反应的机会，生殖腔处的刺激布满全身，塌软下去乳头也重新挺立起来，他不知道克洛泽究竟做了多少次，也不知道自己何时失去了知觉。Alpha的精液量本来不容易控制住，更何况是在军营中压抑很久的情况下，克洛泽释放过后，托尼的小腹已经微微隆起。  
他拿掉他嘴中的枪管，留下一个绵长的吻。不同于刚才粗暴的行径，这个吻格外的温柔，温柔到让托尼怀疑自己是否真真正正了解过面前的人。  
“说吧。。。你惦念我多久了。”  
“四个月前交战的时候，我就怀疑自己站错了阵营。”  
“可以给我松绑吗？”托尼凑到克洛泽的耳边，“这样能环住你的脖子。”  
克洛泽轻轻地笑了笑，让托尼把头埋在自己的颈部。  
“如果发现你的人不是我，你会不会也像现在这样。”  
“你可能不知道，我还有一把枪。它能够保护我。”  
“你不需要枪来保护，从现在开始就不需要了。”


End file.
